Hot Damn
by Definitely-yesterday
Summary: With the wedding day inching closer, Bonnie convinces Kai to take some time to work on wedding preparations and make final decisions about the ceremony.


**Author's Note:** Not beta read. Any spelling or grammatical errors are solely my doing. Can be considered post- 'If I Tremble', if you have read my other Bonkai fics.

* * *

Kai Parker was happy his fiancée was in town. Thrilled would even be the more appropriate word. The young coven leader however was not thrilled about the specifics of the visit. Bonnie had insisted that her stay was to accomplish a handful of things. Kai remembered her vividly counting off her goals over the phone earlier that week.

"Firstly, I want to unpack some more of my stuff that we ported into your house-"

"Our house," Kai corrected.

"Secon-", Bonnie began.

"Our house," Kai repeated.

She sighed, "We talked about this."

Kai hummed, "We did."

"It's not my house," Bonnie insisted.

"Well, we're not signing a pre-nup so it's as good as yours if you want it to be," Kai said lightly.

Bonnie was silent. After almost a minute of increasingly uncomfortable silence, Kai cleared his throat and said, "What's the second thing that you wanted to get done?"

"The wedding planner recently contacted me and needs us to finalize some things."

"Us?"

"Yes," Bonnie drawled, "I'm not marrying myself, Kai."

"I told you it's all up to you," he said.

"You do you," The Gemini coven leader continued, "As the youths say."

Bonnie snorted and replied, "Well I am doing me, but somehow you keep forgetting that we have to keep your little cult in mind."

"It's not a cult, just a specific group of -"

"So I need your input to prevent me from choosing lace tablecloths that resemble constellations heralding the downfall of the Gemini coven because of a Bennett's interference and a lackluster wedding cake," Bonnie said speaking over him again.

"Aren't we dramatic tonight?" Kai replied.

"The last thing that needs to be done during my visit is the-"

"Oh," Kai groaned, "Oh, please no."

"Yep," Bonnie said resolutely.

"Bon," Kai sighed in exasperation, "I told you we can use magic for this."

Bonnie replied, "Think of this as a way for us to further to bond and cement the foundation of our marriage."

"Where did you hear or read that?" Kai asked incredulously.

Kai snapped his fingers and said, "Caroline read that somewhere, didn't she? Decided to pass along that little nugget of wisdom, am I right?"

Bonnie gave heavy sigh into the phone.

"Surely there are other ways for us to cement that foundation," Kai continued.

"I mean I'm thinking we can take a bath with bubbles. I even bought more of those bath bomb things you love."

"Tempting," Bonnie laughed.

"Let's just make just a few centerpieces then the rest we can just duplicate from the ones we had made. That shouldn't be too painful, right?" she asked.

Kai had chuckled and said, "Okay. Yeah, sure."

"Just know that I'm a little hesitant," he said.

"Oh?" Bonnie asked, "And why is that?"

"Don't exactly want you seeing me Hulk out because a paper swan's neck isn't the angle I had wanted it to be," Kai said.

"I mean there's nothing like arts and crafts-fueled aggression to sabotage a wedding."

"This is just having a little creative fun together," Bonnie said gently, "I'm sure there will be plenty of things that'll pop up to sabotage the wedding that doesn't include our wedding preparations."

Kai had huffed out laughter and said, "I'm sure you're right, Bonsai."

"I'll see you this weekend then?"

Kai had smiled and said into the phone, "Yep! Can't wait, future Mrs. Parker-Bennett or was it Bennett-Parker or were we gonna combine the two like-"

"Goodnight, Malachai," Bonnie had said lightly before hanging up.

* * *

Bonnie had been in town two days and had managed to unpack most of her belongings and situate them in the house the way she liked. Well, sort of. Various items continuously floated through the two-story house because Bonnie would decide that something might be better off elsewhere. There had been two occasions Kai had been looking down at his phone when he ran into some migrating item.

The first time he had been injured by one of Bonnie's baubles, he had been walking to the living room where Bonnie was stationed in her unpacking. He was standing in the threshold to the room and had just plucked some maracas out of the air. He was about to ask where she had gotten them from when he felt light tap at the left side of his head. He looked up then tucked the maracas under one of his arms. He grabbed the object and looked down at it. It was a silver pendant on a silver chain with what looked like a fingerprint on it. Kai looked up in question to Bonnie but she still had earbuds in as she listened to music, sorting, and levitating her belongings. Kai looked back down at the necklace. He turned the pendant over and saw the inscription, "R. Hopkins, 1970-2013."

Kai had again quickly glanced at an unaware Bonnie before opening his hand and letting the necklace float off his palm. When it had gotten a few feet away, he had shaken the maracas and shimmied gaining the attention of the Bennett witch, much to her reluctant amusement.

The second time was last night. Kai had walked decided to grab a ginger ale from the kitchen when he walked face first into a conch shell that had been suspended almost six feet in the air at the top of the darkened staircase. Cursing, Kai had swatted at the offending object and knocked it aside. When he had taken a step forward, however, the shell had quickly moved to resume its original position nearly knocking Kai off his feet in the process. He had stumbled and turned in the direction of the bedroom. At least he had thought that was the direction of the bedroom. Between the faintly lit hallway and the warm trickles of blood running from his forehead into his eyes, the coven leader had misjudged his position and stepped forward tumbling down the flight of stairs.

Kai had then found himself lying on his back with a figure hovering over him. He had blinked trying to clear his blurred vision.

"Kai?" a voice floated to him.

He had blinked again. His head hurt but the pain in his left forearm was excruciating. Kai reached his right hand up to rub his eyes when he realized he knew the voice.

"Bon?"

He heard the Bennett witch's voice again, "Lay still. Are you okay? What happened?"

After rubbing his eyes again and clearing them slightly of blood, Kai was able to just make out his hovering fiancée's worried face. Kai had felt woozy and struggled to focus his attention on her.

"I'm," Kai began but quickly forgot about what Bonnie had asked, "I-"

"You?" Bonnie asked.

Kai suddenly began giggling. Between giggles the Gemini coven leader managed to croak out, "I came out to-"

He had begun snickering again when Bonnie had said uncertainly, "What? You came out to what?"

"-to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," he finished before completely dissolving into a fit of full-on cackling.

Kai felt a soft touch to his face and all had then went dark for him.

* * *

This morning in the kitchen, when he asked Bonnie about the previous night as she checked him over for any lingering injuries, she had said, "You wouldn't stop laughing and I decided the best thing for both of us was to put you down for the night while I healed you."

"You even managed to through a meme in just for good memesu-"

Bonnie had stopped herself realizing what she had almost said. Kai had immediately started laughing. Bonnie had glowered at him then turned back to stirring creamer in her coffee. As he gasped for air between chuckles and absently wiped tears from his eyes, Kai said, "Please finish that sentence."

Bonnie's scowl deepened.

"Please say 'for good memesure,' " Kai guffawed.

Bonnie's hand had shot out and he had felt her soft fingertips touch his forehead before everything went dark again.

* * *

Kai awoke on the couch this time. Bonnie began speaking to him as soon as he began to stir. Still foggy and trying to make sense of where he was and what happening, Kai kept his eyes closed, lifted his hand in the direction of her voice, and shushed the Bennett witch. She then went quiet. Too quiet, too quickly. Kai cracked open his eyes and peered at her.

Bonnie was sitting stiffly and looking at him intently. Giving him The Bonnie Look. The Bonnie Look he was receiving for silencing her was enough to jolt him awake and make him sit up.

"I'm still getting my bearings. I need a minute," he said quickly.

He saw her posture relax and she took a sip from her mug.

"How long did knock me out this time?" Kai asked.

Bonnie sipped from her mug again then replied, "Not even five minutes. I needed you awake."

"Now you're knocking me out until you need me, Bon?" Kai laughed.

He lifted a hand to his chest made a hurt face, "I feel used. As if I am but a toy for your amusement."

"I am more than my excellent physique," he continued, "I am a person. I have rights-"

Bonnie waved her hand with a small smile on her face, "Save the theatrics, Kai. I only did that to you because you were preventing me from healing you."

"And the second time?" Kai asked with raised eyebrows.

She sipped from the mug again and replied, "You were keeping me from my coffee."

Kai snorted.

"Anyway," Bonnie said, "Today we're supposed to make some final decisions and-"

Kai groaned, flopped back onto the couch, and threw an arm over his eyes.

"And," Bonnie said speaking over him, "Centerpieces."

"The paper swans," the coven leader said, "when will they let me have peace?"

"You'll have plenty of peace," Bonnie said.

"Centerpieces, that is."

Kai groaned and said, "That was a terrible pun."

He peeked at her from under his arm and said, "You're my favorite."

* * *

After finalizing some wedding decorations, Kai and Bonnie had begun the task of creating the centerpieces.

"So despite what you keep saying, we are not making swans," Bonnie stated.

"Oh?" Kai asked looking at the various craft papers and flowers strewn across the living room floor.

"Nope," she continued, "I was thinking we can do small bouquets of both of our favorite flowers."

"I had thought about doing something including the Bennett and Parker or Gemini witches, but…"

Bonnie sat up on her knees and smiled softly at him, "But this isn't about our bloodlines. So two flowers that represent us. I pick daffodils. You?"

Kai looked from Bonnie's face and frowned down at the items. He opened his mouth to speak but then quickly closed it. Shaking his head and laughing, he replied, "Tulips."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked tentatively.

"Yeah. I just," Kai started, "Papa Parker never quite approved of my favorite anything. Let alone a flower. Tulips weren't 'a good representation of the strength of the Geminis.' "

Kai laughed again, humorlessly this time and looked back at the piles of materials.

"Well," Bonnie said, "Screw him and his toxic masculinity and…parenting and toxic existence!"

"This is about us and what we want. He's lucky he's even being let within 50 miles of our wedding without me turning him inside out bit by bit."

Kai's eyes snapped to hers. He saw the truth and ferocity behind her words. He smiled at her protectiveness and said, "Damn right."

Since there was such an assortment of arrangements that could be made, Bonnie and Kai had decided to each come up with three different designs. They would then decide between the six arrangements or come up with some combination of their creations. Bonnie was putting the finishing touches on her first centerpiece when she heard Kai humming. She looked at the man sitting across from her with his legs sticking straight out in front of him. Kai was moving a bundle of tulips and daffodils this way and that while shoving tiny white flowers into the bunch. He began to hum louder. Whatever song he was humming sounded extremely familiar to the Bennett witch though she couldn't place it. Bonnie eyed him a bit longer then looked back down at her own bouquet and finished up her first arrangement.

As she gathered more flowers to begin her second arrangement, Bonnie heard the man she had agreed to marry exclaim, "I'm too hot!"

Bonnie's head snapped up to look at Kai. He was grinning and pointing at her clutching tulips in one hand and daffodils in the other. Bonnie looked at him puzzled. He continued pointing, his smile unwavering. Bonnie searched his face in confusion and he continued pointing at her with a big goofy grin on his face. Bonnie was about to ask him what he was doing when she realized why that phrase seemed so familiar to her. She groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

When she looked up, Kai still had that inane smile on his face as he pointed the flowers in her direction. She pressing her lips together then said blandly, "Hot damn."

Kai then flailed the flowers back and forth over his head and said loudly, "Call the police and the fireman!"

He then looked back at her somehow grinning bigger than before. Bonnie felt her face wobble and she closed her eyes to keep from laughing. _Don't encourage him. Do NOT encourage him,_ she thought to herself.

Kai spoke then, "Hey Bon?"

She sighed and opened her eyes to look at him. He had lowered the flowers to his lap and was smirking. She replied, "What?"

"Our wedding is gonna be Uptown Funk-y," Kai said.

Bonnie closed her eyes again fighting back a snort of laughter.

"Am I right?" Kai said.

Bonnie shifted her jaw then opened her eyes. Kai looked at her warily then lifted his hands and said, "Whoa there."

"No naptime for Kai. Okay?" he said

Bonnie sighed, "But I just got the hang of this sleeping and waking thing…"

Kai narrowed his eyes at her "Bon…"

"Fine," Bonnie said.

"Fine?"

"Fine," Bonnie repeated.

"Good," Kai said looking around.

"I still need to finish my third arrangement," he said.

Bonnie walked over and kneeled saying, "No need. I think I figured out the final arrangements when you were in timeout."

Kai laughed and asked, "So why exactly did you need me to help with this?"

Bonnie waved her hand and two small bouquets drifted towards. When they were hovering at eyesight, Bonnie gestured to one that was an amalgamation of Kai's two arrangements and said, "This one I decided will be my bouquet."

Kai glanced quickly at Bonnie and saw her smiling as she gently touched the floating bouquet.

"These flowers will be used centerpieces for the reception also draping the seating and archway during the ceremony," Bonnie said pointing to the other suspended bouquet.

Kai glanced over to the other bouquet designated as the main floral display of the wedding and the centerpieces on the reception tables. It was an arrangement of tulips. Some were white, others pink or purple. She had decided on his design and favorite flowers for not only her bouquet but for the central floral arrangement of their wedding.

Kai felt emotion well up into his chest. Bonnie said shyly, "What do you think?"

Kai leaned forward and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her neck, "Sounds like a plan, Bonsai."


End file.
